


Foggy Nelson's 5 Reasons to Wear a Skirt

by keepitdreamin



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College, Foggy wears skirts, M/M, Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson at Columbia, gender non-conforming Foggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitdreamin/pseuds/keepitdreamin
Summary: 1. Because it’s pretty2. Because it makes him feel confident3. Because it’s hot4. Because he's shaved his legs5. Because he hasn’t shaved his legs+ Just Because





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have been obsessing over college age Foggy wearing skirts and being very confident and loving himself for a week and finally this was written.
> 
> [Here are some reference pics of skirts](https://www.pinterest.com/keepitdreamin/skirts)

**1\. Because it’s pretty**

Marci opens the door to her room, head tilted and fiddling with an earring, and already talking, “Hey Foggy-Bear, I’m almost ready-” Then she finally looks up at him and pauses, looking him up and down again. “And… you’re wearing a skirt. Why are you wearing a skirt?”

Foggy holds out the edges and twists a bit. “It’s pretty. Why, is it a problem?”

Marci considers him, hands on hip. “No, it’s gorgeous. But I need to change now or else we’ll clash… But oh, I have a pair of shorts and a top that will look _great_ with that. Come in, come in. We’re going to be a _little_ late.”

-

**2\. Because it makes him feel confident**

“Okay, how do I look Murdock?” Foggy asks with a little twirl in the middle of their room.

“Exquisite as always,” comes Matt’s automatic reply, then he tilts his head puzzled. “What’s that sound?”

“Oh that must be the sequins,” Foggy runs his hands up and down the sequins.

“Sequins?” Matt asks curiously. “What are you wearing?”

“My new kickass club skirt. I got it over the break when I went shopping with my sister. I look _amazing_ in it and feel like I could just conquer the world.”

Matt smiles up at him, “Go get ‘em Foggy.”

Foggy grabs his jacket but pauses and turns to Matt. “Are you sure you don’t want to come? Throw on that shirt you _know_ is too tight and you may even hold up to me,” he teases and Matt laughs.

“As tempting as that sounds, I’ve got to study for Roberts’ test on Monday,” he holds up his book with an apologetic ‘what can you do?’ look.

Foggy tries to mask his disappointment. “Alright Murdock. I understand gotta keep up that 4.0, but next time I’m _dragging_ you with me.”

Matt salutes him and Foggy laughs as he gives one final shimmy and leaves.

-

**3\. Because it’s hot**

“Okay no,” Marci says as soon as Foggy opens the door. “Just looking at you in those _jeans_ are giving me heat stroke. You need to change.”

Foggy makes a face but concedes, opening the door wider for Marci to come in. “I was going to change anyway I just hadn’t decided what.”

“Marci,” Matt greets from his desk.

“Matthew,” Marci aknowledges before sitting delicately in Foggy’s desk chair and focusing on Foggy. “Here’s my suggestion, Franklin: go slutty or go home.”

Foggy wags a finger at her, “Any more Franklins and I don’t go at all. But yes, okay, slutty is good.” Foggy turns to an open drawer and pulls out a couple items before landing on a short black skirt. “Good?” Foggy asks holding it up for Marci to see.

“Absolutely scandalous,” Marci says with a grin. “It’s _perfect_.”

Foggy laughs as he changes and tries to not let his eyes linger on Matt’s back and exposed shoulders. Marci shoots him a knowing, smug look when he catches her eye. He pulls a face at her and grabs his wallet. “Alright, bye Matt. Remember to stay hydrated buddy.”

Matt shoots him a smile over his shoulder and Foggy’s heart skips a beat. “Have fun Foggy.”

“We will Mathew,” Marci chimes in, taking Foggy’s arm in her own and leading him to the door. “Don’t worry, I’ll have him back at a reasonable hour and in one piece.”

Marci and Foggy are laughing as they leave, so Foggy might be imagining hearing Matt say, “You better.”

-

**4\. Because he’s shaved**

Foggy flops onto the couch next to where Matt’s sitting, arms crossed and head leaning against the back, stretching out and tossing his legs up into Matt’s lap. “Somebody’s sitting here,” Matt says idly without moving.

“Let me _live_ ,” Foggy whines, squirming a bit and accidentally on purpose kicking Matt.

Matt laughs and lowers his arms to rest on Foggy’s leg. “Huh,” Matt curls his hand around Foggy’s ankle. “Shorts or skirt?”

“Skirt,” Foggy says, letting his eyes close and relaxing. “It’s that cute one I got last week with the birds.”

“Nice.” Matt moves his hand up and then pauses. “Are- did you shave?”

“Yeah, doesn’t it feel great?”

Matt moves his hand, slowly, cautiously, up Foggy’s calf, fingers trembling just a bit. “Yeah,” he manages through the sudden clog in his throat, “they’re very smooth.”

“Mmhmm,” Foggy hums and then when Matt starts to pick his hand up, “Feel free to continue. It feels nice.”

Foggy ends up falling asleep a few minutes later with Matt’s hands warm and solid on his legs.

-

**5\. Because he _h_ _asn’t_ shaved**

Foggy’s like 95% sure that Matt likes him (he’s 100% sure he likes Matt, but he’s known that since the first week). There’s just something in the way they interact that’s _more_ than friendly and Foggy’s certain it’s not just coming from him. Marci smacks him in the face with a pillow when he brings this up to her during their bi-weekly movie and wine night. “Of _course_ it’s not just you. For fuck’s sake Foggy, if I’d known you were this dumb I wouldn’t have slept with you in the first place. This level of pining makes me physically nauseated.” She gags for effect and Foggy takes the opportunity to steal her wine glass (which was actually a mug because they're too broke for different glasses for specific drinks).

“Why did I think you would be of any help?”

Marci flips her hair and gives him a pointed look. “Because you are being a dumb _boy_. Honestly, this is so middle school. Tell Murdock you like him, and please, make sure there is no way it can be misconstrued as platonic. I don’t want to deal with all this _pining_ through law school.” Marci shoves him off the bed. “Now go,” she commands imperiously as Foggy readjusts his skirt where it had gone crooked. Foggy rolls his eyes as he grabs his bag and heads back to his dorm.

“Hey Matt,” Foggy greets as he enters their room.

From his bed, Matt cocks his head and feels his watch. “You’re back early. Marci kick you out?”

“Yeah, but this time it wasn’t for not appreciating Kate Winslet enough.”

“Oh?” Matt asks, sitting up and patting the space next to him in an invitation for Foggy to sit. “What for?”

Foggy takes the offer and flops next to Matt. “Oh you know, I’m apparently an idiot, and she can’t stand to hang out with me till I get it all sorted.”

Matt makes a consoling noise and pats Foggy’s knee. “Skirt?” he asks.

“Yeah, I haven’t shaved my legs in a while and they’re so fuzzy. Feel.”

Matt moves his hand down Foggy’s leg, but Foggy keeps his eyes trained to Matt’s face, to the look there of nervousness and something else. “Very fuzzy,” Matt agrees with a small smile shot at Foggy. He continues petting Foggy’s leg as he asks, “So what were you being an idiot about this time?”

Foggy bites his lips for a second then takes a breath and before he can chicken out, says, “You.”

Matt freezes, hand still on Foggy’s leg and mouth open slightly in surprise. “Me?” he asks cautiously a moment later, still not moving more than he absolutely has to.

“Yeah,” Foggy says, trying to keep his voice smooth and not let his nervousness shine through, “Marci is apparently sick of our whole pining thing and wants us to get together already.”

Matt’s mouth opens like maybe he has something to say, then closes again. He hasn’t moved his hand though, so Foggy places his own, cautiously, on top of it. Matt starts a little bit, but still doesn’t move to get away.

“You know,” Foggy says as nonchalantly as he can, “I think I agree with her.”

Matt’s fingers flex on Foggy’s leg and he tilts his face up to Foggy’s, looking unsure but hopeful. “You do?”

“Yeah Murdock,” Foggy slowly flips Matt’s hand so he can lace their fingers together. “I’d really like to just tell you how much I like you all the time.”

Matt smiles down at their interlocked hands. “I’d like that too.”

They don’t move from Matt’s bed the rest of the night, and when Marci sees Foggy the next day, she sighs, “Hickeys? Congratulations, you’ve graduated from middle to high school.”

-

**\+ Just Because**

Matt can hear the skirt swishing as Foggy walks around the dorm room from the lobby. It’s all he can focus on in the elevator ride up. It’s the longest trip he’s had so far, the car stopping on literally every floor before his, and he’s fidgeting and restless by the time he finally reaches the top floor.

As soon as Matt gets into the room, he steps forward and pulls Foggy into a kiss. Foggy smiles against his lips and rolls his eyes even as he returns the kiss. “Special occasion?” Matt asks when they pull apart, running his hands down Foggy’s sides and admiring the fabric of the skirt and how it slips through his fingers.

Foggy shrugs, “Not particularly. I just felt like wearing this today.”

Matt hums as he reaches the lace trimmed hem, “Is it new?”

“Yeah, mom sent it,” Foggy twirls and Matt laughs when it flares and brushes his fingers. “You like?”

“I think I’d like it better on the floor,” Matt gives his best charming smile, and he can feel Foggy’s heartbeat spike.

“You know,” Foggy says stepping forward again, and Matt can feel the hem pressing against his thighs through his jeans, “one of the great things about skirts is that you can get under them without actually removing them.”

Matt’s breath catches and his fingers flex on Foggy’s hips. “Yes that. Let’s do that.”

Foggy laughs and continues laughing as he kisses Matt and leads him back to the bed. “I have studying to do,” Foggy says as Matt sits on the edge and Foggy carefully climbs onto his lap. “Punjabi is kicking my ass.” Matt nods in understanding as he starts unbuttoning Foggy’s shirt. “And that paper for Professor Pearson?” Foggy continues as he bends and starts pressing kisses to Matt’s jaw, “I have exactly two words written and it’s due Wednesday.” Matt hums consolingly and drags Foggy up to kiss his mouth firmly.

Later, Matt rests his head against Foggy’s stomach, hand still playing with the lace hem. “I really like your skirts.”

Foggy runs his fingers through Matt’s hair and smiles when Matt arches into it not unlike a cat, “Yeah. I do to.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come encourage me to write on Tumblr!](http://www.keepitdreamin.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> (actually come encourage me to study because I'm going to fail at this rate)


End file.
